Unfinished Business
by Doskias
Summary: An oldie, but a goodie. Least I think so. A little tale I wrote back in the day, detailing what Link did when he returned from his fateful 3-day vacation.


Unfinished Business…

Link slowly rode away from the drawing on the wall and headed back toward the entrance to the Lost Woods. He dismounted his faithful friend, Epona, and entered the Kokiri Village. He was immediately greeted by Saria's worried face. "Link! Where were you? You've been gone for three days!"

Link chuckled and told her that he'd explain some other time. Right at that moment, he had a few things he wanted to do. He said a few temporary goodbyes to his friends in the village and ran to the sword usage training grounds near the Know-It-All brothers' hut. He crawled under the small opening in the wall that brought him to the place where his first adventure truly started. He noticed the boulders were no longer rolling. In mere seconds he ran to the chest where had taken the Kokiri Sword. The sword had changed, though. It was now a Golden Sword. In Termina, the smithy had upgraded it for him. He unclipped the sword's sheath from his back and set it down in the chest with a smile. He hoped he'd never need it again.

Then, before heading back, he jumped behind the chest and began to kick at the wall. The wall began to crumble, and revealed another small opening. The small crawlspace led to a hole. He slid down the hole.

The chamber he had entered was in total darkness. He reached under one of the folds of his tunic and grabbed a small mask. It was brown and green. He, with hesitation, placed it over his face. The feeling was upon him, and the spirit of a dead Deku Scrub inhabited his body, and changed his body into that of the Deku Scrub. He scampered down a corridor and pushed a stone door open. Fifteen sets of yellowish-brown eyes stared at him. He heard the rustling of the leaves on the Scrubs' bodies.

Link introduced himself as Dekunuts Link, a traveling entertainer from a different tribe of Deku Scrubs. He whipped out the set of Bullhorns he used in place of his Ocarina as a Deku Scrub. He began to blow a tune, one he'd written for the Scarecrow by Lake Hylia. When he'd gone through it twice, he switched into the second tune he wrote for the Scarecrows in Termina. After going through a few more songs for the Dekus, 'Dekunuts' took a bow and returned to the Kokiri Village, and returned to his original form. He left the Deku Mask in the chest with the Kokiri Sword.

It was night when he exited Kokiri Village by way of the bridge and found himself in Hyrule Field. He ran, the natural way, by foot, toward the river that ran through the Eastern side of the Field. He donned the Zora Mask and swam through the river and into the more rapid river water of the entrance to the Zora's Domain. He climbed the ladders up the waterfall and dove straight through the water and into the small corridor. He ran through to the Domain, where all of the Zora, including the King and the younger princess Ruto, gathered by the waterfall in the back of the Domain. This was a routine conference they held every change of seasons.

Link interrupted this ceremony, but before the King could order him slain, he introduced himself as Mikau, a guitarist sent to entertain all tribes of Zora across the seas. He played the New Wave Bossa Nova for them, and everyone liked it. He played a few more songs he'd picked up from the real Mikau's guitarist friend. There were a few murmurs among the crowd, mostly "Why is he wearing pants?" and "Why is his head shaped so funny?"

When he finished with that, he dove into the waters and swam below to enter Lake Hylia. He stood on spot where in seven years he already stood with 'Shiek,' his friend, the Princess Of Hyrule, in disguise. He ripped the Zora Mask from his face and threw it into the Lake. He took some time to greet his old friend, the scarecrow, and the fisherman, and the scientist, before he left the Lake.

As he jumped over the Lake Hylia gate, he looked across the land to see Death Mountain. He donned the Goron Mask and rolled quickly across the Field as the sun slowly rose. He rolled through Kakariko Village so quickly and ran straight up the mountain, punching through the falling boulders. He came to the entrance to the Goron Hideout, and jumped in, landing right in front of Darunia's door.

Darunia charged out of his chambers and bellowed, "WHAT?!"

Link smiled a Goron smiled and introduced himself as Darmani, leader of the Termanian Goron Tribe. He pulled out his set of drums and offered to play.

Darunia grinned. "If you can play my favorite song, I'll let you live long enough to play another song."

Link grinned back out him. He began to beat the three-note tune that his best friend, Saria taught him. He played it through five times, much to Darunia's delight. Darunia gave him the go-ahead to play a few more songs, which he did.

When 'Darmani' had finished with the Gorons, he traveled up the rest of the way to the top of the mountain, where he entered the volcano. He smiled with satisfaction and threw the Goron Mask into the magma. As he walked out, he saw his friend, Kaepora Gaebora float down onto the sign that marked the volcano.

"Greetings, young friend," the owl said. "I see you have returned from Termina safely? Ahh, such a grown-up child. You have been through much, and what you are doing now further proves your loyalty toward your friends. Anyhoot, do you need a lift? I'm making my way to Lake Hylia, if you need I can drop you off anywhere on the way."

Link told him that he wanted to go to Hyrule Field… The exact center of Hyrule Field.

"Such a strange request, but what the hey? Grab on tight!"

Link nodded, smiling, and grabbed the talons of his usually nocturnal friend. They swooped down the mountain, over the heads of onlookers in Kakariko Village, and dropped him next to the rock in the center of the Field. He pulled the last mask from the folds of his tunic and put it on.

For the second and last time, he became Oni-Link. For seven hours straight, he practiced fighting moves he never learned. Used beam attacks he'd never seen before. Until finally, he dropped the Double-Helix Blade, as he had come to call it, on the ground, and hoped his idea would work. He stepped a few feet away from the blade and took off the Fierce Deity's Mask. As luck would have it, the blade remained on the ground. He dropped the mask and picked up the sword.

From far away, Malon stood on the fence of Lon-Lon Ranch. She saw a bright light emanate from a far distance. She heard a familiar scream.

Link smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. There was one last task to perform. He headed toward Hyrule Castle Town.

When he arrived in the town, it was again nighttime. He found a small bench next to the potion shop to sleep on until the Cucco‑Rooster crowed the next morning. He yawned and stretched, and walked toward the castle. He came to the guardhouse that held the gate to the path to the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle. He saw Kellesk, the guard on duty.

"Halt! What is your business?"

Link told him he needed to see the Princess. It was a matter of utmost importance. Kellesk at first didn't believe him, but when Link showed him the Ocarina of Time, Kellesk quickly did as requested. He even went so far as to escort Link to the drawbridge. 

Link stared in awe at the castle's grand appearance. This would be the first time he was ever inside. An escort came and showed him to Princess Zelda's bedroom. The escort knocked and left Link in front of the door, waiting. When Zelda opened her door, she was surprised to see the young, 'Kokiri' boy kneeling before her, the Ocarina of Time in hand.

"Wow, you brought it back so soon? Thank you, Link, thank you… If you'd like to stay, my father is preparing a feast, I'm sure he'd allow you to eat with us."

Link shook his head. He told Zelda he was more than grateful for the offer, but had other business to take care of.

It wasn't for another hour until Link reached his home in the Kokiri Forest. He climbed the steps to his tree house and looked at his white, soft, fluffy bed. He took two steps and fell down. He fell asleep, snoring, mere inches away from his bed. It was a good couple of days. For the first time in days he had a good sleep, with peaceful dreams about the good things from his adventures. Performing the Time Trials at Malon's racetrack, reuniting Anju and Kafei, playing so many great songs for so many great people. One of his fondest memories was when Nabooru, the beautiful Gerudo woman regretted not performing whatever act of gratitude for obtaining the Silver Gauntlets she had planned. He could only imagine what it was… Of course, when it was originally promised, he was just a 'young boy.' Though his soul had matured… He slept for hours and hours. Until finally, he heard a familiar voice.

"Link! Still as lazy as ever, I see!"


End file.
